


Day 08 - Need

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sex, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireflight feels alone after Air Raid and Slingshot made fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 08 - Need

**Title:** Need  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** masturbation (sticky), implied hurt/comfort  & threesome  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Fireflight, implied Air Raid/Slingshot/Fireflight  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Fireflight feels alone after Air Raid and Slingshot made fun of him.  
 **Prompt:** Need (prompted by [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty))  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 08 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).

 

 **Need**

Fireflight couldn’t recharge. He lay on his berth and sighed, booting up his optics.

The orange ceiling of his room was boring to look at, but his glance was still fixed on it.

Fireflight shifted a little, and sighed again. He wasn’t used to recharging alone, not like this, with being angry at two of his gestalt. Though it wasn’t truly anger, he was rather disappointed and a little sad.

Fireflight was forbidden to fly for a few days. He’d crashed only a day ago, and his wings needed the time to heal, so Ratchet had said.

Offlining his optics again, Fireflight wrapped his arms around his frame tightly. He didn’t like it when those two made fun of him, he never did, but this time, their words had been really painful. Silverbolt hadn’t been there to berate them, or at least to hinder them from laughing at him.

Fireflight had left the rec room quietly. Air Raid and Slingshot probably hadn’t even realised how much the mocking hurt him, and this was almost as bad as the words themselves.

And this all hurt more than the recent crash…

Fireflight loosened the hug and stroked down to the freshly repaired wing. The new welded parts were sensitive, and prickled at the slightest touch.

He relaxed when his fingers mapped out the lines of the repairs, and trembled. He wiggled on the berth when the contact caused a restlessness which triggered the need for more touch.

Fireflight sighed again, though the reason now an entirely different one. Both his hands moved, caressing transformation seams; they made the inner ache fade away.

His fingertips traced lightly over his frame, his intake rim and further down. Fireflight could pretend it was Air Raid touching him, smiling while doing so, or with that cheeky grin of his, his optics gleaming mischievously when he tickled the ailerons of Fireflight’s wings. Maybe Slingshot was there, too, holding Fireflight’s wrists, leaning over him and nibbling at his helm with lip plates brushing over it.

The jet shivered on the berth, his own hand stroking the inside of his thigh while his mind was caught in the fantasy of teasing touches and lips.

His intakes hitched, his vocaliser creating staticky sounds, and his vents working a little faster than before.

Fireflight wanted his brother to apologise, but he wanted them to treat him like this even more.

A digit found its way between his legs where the heat was pooling, increasing and spreading over the whole frame. The fingertip felt like a glossa, circling around his valve cover, flicking mockingly against it, and Fireflight’s sighing became a moan.

A leg bent and the heel scratched over the berth while his other hand pinched his wing once, then stroked up to his neck, before he bit down into a finger, muffling another noise of arousal.

“Hmpf…” Fireflight arched up, writhing as his sensor net glowed with pleasure.

The picture was still too real when he spread his legs, imagining Air Raid pushing them apart, the firm grip of the other’s hands around his thighs while the glossa teased his cover.

It opened without Fireflight’s conscious intent, his valve radiating heat over his finger as he caressed the outer sensors lightly. The touch was wet, the lubricant warm, and ready for more and so the finger slid inside, slowly, gingerly.

“Hmm~AH!” Fireflight squirmed, his energy field flared, but there was no one else’s field to grind against.

Fireflight whimpered at the near disillusion of his fantasy, but his body was too charged, his sensor net too strained to stop now from disappointment. The optics still offline, he moved his finger gently, caressing sensor nodes inside his valve, causing him to sigh and moan.

A second finger joined the other, the friction increased and with it the bliss crawling over his sensor net. His hips eagerly met his fingers.

Fireflight clutched at the berth above his head, where Slingshot would have held his wrists, hindering him from moving while Air Raid’s glossa teased him, drove him crazy.

He bent his legs, the small of his back lost contact with the berth when the movements became more frantic.

Fireflight moaned. He wanted this to be real. He wanted them to do this to him. This and so much more. More touches, more lips on him, giving him pleasure, and heat creeping into every little part of his body until he couldn’t discern the single waves of pleasure anymore and everything mingled to an entity of delightful sensations.

He threw his head back, the grip at the berth tightening when his valve clenched. His vocaliser crackled with static, his sensor net with pleasure as the charge peaked and flooded over him. His fingers gave two more thrusts before he slumped, ventilation systems working, whirling and trying to cool his body.

The bliss remained on his sensors a little longer, clouding coherent thoughts and the shame which followed as soon as Fireflight realised he was alone.

He didn’t move. Clinging to the last tingles of overload, it was as though moving made reality clearer.

Fireflight bit his lower lip so as not to whimper. He was still alone, and still disappointed, now even more than before. Withdrawing his fingers didn’t help, either. The sudden emptiness was unwelcome, causing the embarrassment to increase and it was again impossible for him to recharge.

\---

Almost two breems passed in which Fireflight felt extraordinary miserable, the last post-overload sensations had vanished a while ago.

Even as he shifted and lay on his side, Fireflight refused to online his optics. Seeing the result of his actions would make everything only worse, and he didn’t want to cope with it now…

He sighed, and then his commlink pinged.

‘Uhm… Flight?’ It was Slingshot, and even though his voice had the usual annoyance in it, there was an underlying uncertainty which probably only the Aerialbots would notice.

Fireflight didn’t answer, though.

‘Hey, I know you hear me…’

Fireflight still didn’t respond.

‘I knew you’d screw it up!’ This was Air Raid, and Fireflight couldn’t help but smile to himself.

‘Oh right, because you’re Mister _Great Apology_ here!’

‘Shut up, you’ll make everything worse…’

‘Really, if I were you, I-‘

Now, Fireflight really had to laugh, and he let the sound echo through the open comm. Both his team mates stopped for a moment, then:

‘Uhm, listen Flight…’ Air Raid spoke again, hesitantly. ‘We’re sorry.’

‘We didn’t mean it, okay? I mean we meant the apology like we meant it, but not-‘

‘Be quiet you two,” Fireflight interrupted Slingshot, and grinned, booting up his optical sensors.

The silence lasted only a few astroseconds, before Air Raid muttered. “Uhm… okay. Are you still angry? You sound a little like you still are…’

Fireflight didn’t bother to explain that he hadn’t been really angry in the first place, and only answered playfully, “Not really… But I have an idea in case you want to make up for earlier…”


End file.
